Guy's Night Out
by thetrueparadisecity
Summary: It's a Guy's night out. on Lester's orders Much to their disdain they try their best to get through the day without strangling each other. New chapter: the boys go to Comic Con fully clad in costumes of a certain, legendary sci-fi fandom.
1. The Night Before

"Hello?" mumbles a groggy Becker. He glances at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. 7:30 AM. _Fantastic_, he groans as the voice of a rather chirpy Conner starts to greet him.

"Temple this better be good." Becker growls into the phone.

"Becker mate did you forget? It's Saturday. You know Guy's Night Out..."

_Damn_. He definitely forgot. Perhaps it was the amazing night he had yesterday that rendered him forgetful…_Yea that's probably it_. He lets out a sigh and turns around quietly on the bed, phone still in hand, to gaze at Jess sleeping peacefully beside him. He reaches out and strokes her hair, careful not to wake her. His hands were surprisingly gentle coming from a hardened soldier.

He puts the phone back to his ear, "Okay Conner, I'm on my way. Tell Matt I'll meet you two at his place in an hour."

"But d- don't you live like right next to Matt? I doubt it takes you an hour to get ready," laughs Conner, mildly confused.

"It doesn't matter," grunts Becker,"I'll be there."

He cuts Conner off mid-sentence hanging up before he can be pestered by anymore trivial questons.

Becker moves slowly to sit up on the bed finally taking his eyes off Jess. He put his hands together and rested them on his knees. The truth is, he and Matt live in the same apartment complex. They were even roommates together before Emily arrived and carpooled to work together every day.

Last night, however, Becker had gone out on a date with Jess to the local carnival. As one thing led to another, he ended up sleeping over at her apartment, which is on the other side of the city far far far away from Becker's pad. He spent a moment wondering what excuse he will give the guys.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed Jess is smiling to herself. She had been awake even before Conner called. She found it incredibly hard to sleep; reminicing about her night with Becker practically kept her awake all night.

It was towards the end of her shift at the ARC when Becker dropped by her station yesterday. She spied him lingering around the doorway.

"You heading home now?" she asked.

Becker had mumbled several phrases of gibberish before blurting out that he wanted to go to the carnival with her. Jess had to laugh, maybe a bit too much, but still answered yes. How could anyone say no to that adorable approach?

And she knew it probably took Becker loads of effort just to get up the guts to ask her out. On their three other dates she had to ask first!

Becker slips out of the bed, hoping to make as little vibration and noise possible. He tip-toes across the room praying the wood floors wouldn't creak under his weight. Something bright had caught his eye and he finds himself straying to the dresser. Becker picked up one of three stuffed bunnies sitting atop the dresser corner. He remembered winning them in one of the carnival shooting games. _It was way too easy_ he chuckles.

Apparantly Jess had thought so too and had berated him on 4 different occasions for taking advantage of his 'military' skills. Becker tried protesting that he was only doing it for her.

She blushed heavily at that and replied that she will let it slide this once. Besides she couldn't resist a man who would fight for her, and win her brightly colored bunny rabbits.

The one in Becker's hands was a vivid pink, Jess' favorite color. Though it took him 3 tries to figure that out though, hence the three stuffed animals.

He sets the bunny down and starts walking over to the chair where he had slung his clothes. He passes the window and catches a small, elderly woman waving at him. _Is that a wink he saw_? He blushes fiercely realizing he was dressed only in his boxers. He pulls the blinds close hoping the little, old woman wasn't a neighbor in Jess's apartment. He picks up his shirt and turns around to Jess to make sure she is still sleeping. Satisfied to find out she is, he wiggles into the tight-fitted, black shirt.

On the bed, Jess slowly peeks through with one eye. Becker is standing by the window with the most panicked expression she had ever seen him have since she had known him. Glancing down she understood why he looked embarrassed. She stiffles a laugh when she saw he was wearing the boxers she had bought him the week before. Black with little white puppies on it. Before she could start naming all of them Becker had made her swear to never tell a soul. Jess methodically scans back up Becker's body as he slips his shirt on, eyes widening like an excited school girl.

His back was turned to her but she can still see every sculpted muscle on his body reflected from the mirror. Lean, slim and fit. _Yep,_ Jess definitely likes what she sees.

Becker pulls on the rest of his attire: A loose and faded pair of jeans, a thin red sweater with a gray leather jacket over that. He checks his hair in the mirror and frowns. His infinitely nice hair was ruffled in a messy yet sexy way though he didn't see it that way. He hurries to comb it back down.

_I can't believe I forgot about Guy's Night_. He sighs. _Whose idea is it to even have guy bonding days_, _probably Conner _he scoffs_._

To be clear Guy's Night is more like Guy Hangout Day. Every other Saturday Becker, Matt and Conner would all pick one activity to do and spend the whole day together whether it is poker, karaoke or laser tag...

This morning fishing is first on the list, Matt's idea. Becker shakes his head grimly. Sitting around for three hours with a pole and a line is not exactly his idea of fun. Where's the action!

He sighs and puts on his black military boots, always shined and buffed. He believed it was an essential item for any and all kinds of Becker's styles.

Jess clutched the sheets to her chest and slowed her breathing, careful not to alert Becker she was only feigning sleep. He had finished dressing and she wanted to say bye to him but there was no point in keeping him away for some much-needed male bonding. She giggled in her head at the very thought of it.

Becker starts to head out the room before stopping. He turns back slowly, making his way back to the bed. He stands for a moment looking over Jess, admiring her effortless beauty. He realizes he loves watching her sleep, the way she breathed in rhythm with his, and the way she just _fit_ into him; it was just perfection. He leans in, softly kissing her on the forehead.

He raises a couple inches as Jess opens her eyes abruptly, startling Becker.

"Have fun on your date," she says, grinning her little butt off. She loves messing with the tough soldier.

Becker closes his eyes for a moment and smiles. He enjoyed her teasing; only she can make him feel the way he does around her. He kisses her again, this time on the lips, a slower, deeper kiss.

He loves her more than she knows, more than anyone will ever know for that matter.

"I'll be back soon," he says quietly, stroking her hair, "Oh and it's not a date," he added seriously.

"Of course not," Jess replied, laughing lightly, "And don't forget the – "

"Chocolate," he finishes, "Of course not."

And with that he's out the door.


	2. Say Uncle

Conner clips the phone back onto his belt and sits back down at the breakfast table.

"Hmm what could Becker be up to…?" Conner wonders aloud, brows furrowed. After the brief conversation (more like an exchange of words) with Becker he was curious about the private Captain's whereabouts.

"Where could he be that takes him an hour to get here?" he asks again.

"Well isn't obvious." Abby says, looking up with a raised eyebrow. She sets down the newspaper she had been reading and picks up her coffee for a sip.

"Wait? You don't think-"

"Yep," Conner can be so thick sometimes…

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You're kidding. Don't joke with me Abby!" Conner yells excitedly, grinning like a jackal. One can almost see the ideas literally forming in his head.

"Yes Conner! He was with Jess last night!" says Abby, rolling her eyes.

Good for Jess, she thought. And Becker too, they needed to find some time together…alone.

Besides, she and Emily were exhausted from trying to set dates up for her and Becker all the time.

A cellphone starts ringing.

Conner gets up to answer it, still thoroughly amused about Becker, "That's my soldier boy!"

He answers the phone, "Hello? Hey Ma - OUCH!" he wasn't fast enough to duck the folded newspaper that came sailing from Abby's hand.

"Hello? Conner you okay?" asks Matt, prompt as ever.

"Hey Matt. I'm fine - just wasn't quick enough to dodge Abby's ferociously, hard newspaper dagger," Conner mutters under his breath.

"Say that again Mr. Temple!" exclaims Abby as she flies off her chair.

"Hey Abby - "before he can say another word Abby pounces on Conner's back, pulling both of them to the ground. Matt's exasperated voice can still be heard from the phone as the two lovers proceeded to roll around on the ground, wrestling and tickling eachother till one of them screams 'uncle'.

"Conner…" groans Matt, clearly annoyed out of his mind.

"Whoa hold- hold on Matt," laughs Conner as their tickle-fest continues.

"Oh brother…just get here at 8:00 okay?" sighs Matt. He had enough of their laughing and squeeling…so childish!

"Gotcha Matt!" Conner managed through his fitted bursts of laughter.

After a few more jabs in the ribs from Abby, "Okay okay I give up!" Conner yells reluctantly. Abby smiles broadly, relishing her well-fought victory in her fiance's arms.

Conner strokes the side of her face as she lays on top of him. He leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"No more paper throwing eh?"

"Never," says Abby. She smiles and gives Conner a small tap on the cheek.

As Matt starts to hang up, Emily's voice pipes up through the reciever, "Is that Conner and Abby? What on earth are they doing?"

"Getting a room I presume," Matt answers with shake of his head.


	3. For You

"Go!"

"I really don't want to."

"Please Matt you must."

"I'd rather not."

It was Saturday morning. No work today. The streets were awfully quiet and the sunlight had begun to beam through the cracks of the curtains waking the two sleeping, time travelers earlier than usual.

Matt was in the middle of his weekly ritual of trying to weasel out of another Guy's Night Out while it was Emily's job to push him back into it.

He could never figure out how the three of them got roped into this.

"You are going with them and that's that," Emily commanded with finality.

"But why?" Matt whined softly, "I want to spend more time with you."

He peeked up at Emily from between the covers, puppy-dog eyes in full force, and he knew he got her. _Haha there is it_. Matt spots the corners of Emily's lips twitching, a small smile starts to widen.

He took her hand lightly and pulled it into him, kissing the top of her delicate hand. "I almost lost you once, but never again. And now I want every chance to be with you," he said. It was a promise and he meant it.

Emily pulled the covers from Matt's face and runs her hand over his short cropped hair. He looks up. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers.

She leans in to Matt, face to face; lips close enough to touch, and whispers, "Matt Anderson. You. Are quite the charmer."

The lids of her eyes slip shut while Matt's hand wanders up her neck, fingers weaving through her long brown hair.

"How do you do it?" she asks, all thoughts of 'Guy Night' disappear.

Instead of answering, Matt draws her even closer. He looks into her dark brown eyes then pushes his lips onto hers. She can't think. There's no time to think, just kiss. He backs up slightly but Emily was keen on returning the favor the moment she felt his lips leave hers.

When they finally came apart, Emily was grinning sheepishly, "You are still not off the hook you know."

Matt let's out a resolving groan. _I guess I can't win them all_.

So back to Guy's Night, according to Lester, he found them all at the ARC one weekend. Conner was messing about trying to invent new, destructive toys. As if that wasn't scary enough, he found Becker and Matt in the armoury arguing about which were better, EMD's or guns (_while_ waving a example of each over their heads). He learned, however, that the girls went out to shop together every weekend and noticed as a result, they had a more calming presence. He figured some time together would benefit the boys in the same way.

Lester yelled up a storm targeting the three of them. When he had enough of them loitering in the ARC he sent them away for some old-fashioned, take-your-mate-to-the-game, male bonding.

Up to now, they have completed a total of four Guy's Night Outs. Matt loved Conner and Becker to death of course but he already spends every second of every day with them at the ARC… this however was sapping the remainder of his patience.

"Now why would I spend a perfectly good Saturday babysitting Conner _and_ trying to make Becker laugh?" he continues.

"Excuse me?" Emily tuts with the most incredulous look on her face.

"Abby's and Jess' exact orders, not mine," Matt insists, putting his hands up in defense as Emily glares at him.

"Matt you are team leader; I would think it is your job to, in Lester's words, 'promote team relations and morale'. Plus you need to get out more; you look a tiny bit pale."

"Wait a minute I- " he starts to protest.

"Perhaps some sun will be good."

"Hey I'm not- "

"Please Matt go fishing with them!" She says for the final time..

"Pale…" he finishes lamely, "Okay Emily, for you I will," he promises. He craned his neck to kiss her on the cheek again to show he would do what she asked.

Emily hopped out of bed and smiled at Matt. She knew he would listen to her, he always does. _Now I can have some time to shop with the girls_! She laughs to herself.

As she reached the door, Matt notices something that made him smile.

"That shirt looks good on you by the way, where did you get it?" he asks with a smirk.

It was Matt's shirt. Emily had thrown it on without even thinking.

"From a certain, special someone, "she winks, "Um I'm going to get some breakfast. Care to join?"

"I will. I need to get dressed though so might want to avert your eyes," he smiles, finishing off one of his earlier conversations he had with Emily in this very same flat.

Emily rolls her eyes and throws a nearby shirt at him. "I'll be in the kitchen," she called as she walked out of the room.


	4. The Gloceron

Becker raised his fist and rapped on the door. He could hear Conner's laughter resonating through the thin walls.

"No no no Conner! Put that down!" It was Matt's voice. He sounded frantic._ Poor Matt_, Becker chuckled. He could only imagine the agony he was in being left alone with Conner.

"Get away from there!"

Becker knocked on the door again. He winced as something shattered inside the flat.

The door swung open to reveal Conner leaning on the doorway.

"Hiya Becker," he greeted, his eyes darted from side to side.

"Morning…" Becker nodded slowly.

"CONNER!" roared Matt's voice from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Becker asked curiously, trying to peer into the room.

Conner moved to block his view "Huh I don't know what you're talking about?" he said nervously.

"Let me in."

"Umm Matt's getting dressed. You don't want to come in, he's all…naked…and stuff," Conner lied shuffling his feet.

"Come on let me –"

Before Becker could push through, Matt pounded into the living room carrying what looked like a vase. Or the remains of a very expensive one. He tossed the pieces on the coffee table and turned to a shocked Conner, and Becker who is clearly amused.

He grabbed Conner's shoulder and spun him around. "I told you not to skateboard in here!" he yelled furiously. "You have been here a total of 3 minutes and somehow managed to clog the toilet and break 3 vases!"

Eyes wide, Conner bolted towards the kitchen as Matt charged at him.

"What am I going to tell Emily when she comes back from her run?" Matt glared at him as he rounded the corner of the table.

Conner was on the opposite trying to avoid his reach. "I don't know. We'll buy her new vases," he shrugged.

"Those were antiques! One of them a priceless Gloceron from the late 19th century – made only in Tanzania!"

Becker made a face, _a Gloceron_? He shook his head, wondering if they know how silly the two of them look.

"I don't have a clue what that is!" Conner shouted. He crawled out from under the table avoiding Matt who was swinging a whisk at him. He made a break for the living room and jumped right into Becker's arms.

"Conner!"

"Help! Save me, I'm too young to die!" Conner yelps, clinging on to Becker.

"Get – off me!" Becker grunted, shoving the geek off. "You two need to stop."

He put himself between the other two, one hand on Matt's chest, another in front of Conner's.

They were breathing heavily.

"Okay let's calm ourselves down and get this cleaned up before –"

"Before what?" asks Emily as she walked onto the scene.

Becker's arms were still outstretched, Conner was hiding behind him, clutching the back of his jacket, Matt was sweating with a whisk in one hand, and a ladle in the other. Pieces of glass, clay and papers were littered all over the floor.

"Before – before…umm," Becker stammered.

The three boys looked at one another, and then all started jabbering at once.

"I was eating –"

"The toilet exploded in my face – "

"I saw Conner skateboarding – "

"I tripped –"

"It was all Conner –"

"It an accident – "

"I just got here…"

The room fell silent. Becker glanced at Matt and tilted his head. _It's all you_.

Matt walked up to Emily. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Look, it's all my fault," he bit his lip, "I should've watched him. I'm sorry," he said sadly, eyes cast down. He hated to disappoint Emily.

Conner looked at them intensely. "Hey," he piped up, "Emily I broke your vases…and clogged the toilet. I'll pay for it I promise." _Abby's going to kill me though_.

Emily starts to smile.

"Conner, it's okay," she said cheerfully. She took Matt's hand and squeezed. She appreciated Matt taking the blame.

"What about the vases?" asked Conner, confused.

"Just clean it up when you get back. And I want my toilet spotless! But there's no need to pay, Abby took your credit card from your wallet this morning so me, Abby and Jess can go shop today," she said with a smirk.

"What!" Conner exclaims feeling around his pocket. He took out his leather wallet and opened it. His credit was missing.

"Haha how could she – oh well," Conner sighs. _I guess I deserve this. _He turns to Matt and offers his hand, "Sorry about the trouble mate."

Matt shakes it. "No worries, just know that you are paying for whatever my girlfriend wants to buy," He smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"And mine too," said Becker before he can stop himself.

Conner raised and eyebrow and pounced on the opportunity quickly, "So you and Jess are an item now?"

"Wha- I…no," he stutters.

"Becker and Jess sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Conner started to sing.

Becker was red as a cherry now, "Shut up Conner or I'll –"

"Okay okay you two. Break it up," Matt interrupts. "Come on we need to go if we want to catch some fish." He put a hand on the back of Becker's head, ruffling his hair, and then nudged him out the door.

Becker doesn't complain; he has gotten to see Matt more like a brother now.

Clapping Conner on the back, he stretched his hand out, waving him out next.

"You are so good," Emily walked up to Matt. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the hug, squeezing her hard. "I know," he shrugged. "Have fun shopping. And tell Abby and Jess I said hi," He kissed the top of her hair and turned to leave.

"I'll be back late okay, bye."

"Bye! And try to catch something edible!" Emily called after him.

In the hall, Conner was arguing with Becker.

"I'm going to be down so much money today," Conner groaned. Matt just smirked.

"I have to pay for Abby, Emily…and why am I paying for Jess again?"

"Because I said so," Becker threatened.

"Conner, please try not to anger the beast," Matt smiled wearily and the three of them left.

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic, and my first time in the world of fanfiction…so please review and tell me what you think! Oh and I don't know what a Gloceron is, I just made it up


	5. Fishing

_Plop_!

"Woohoo! That one's the farthest yet," Conner bragged. He was carrying a small pile of stones in his hand and tossing them into the passing stream. He chucked another one, "I'm on fire!"

"Conner!" called Matt. He was struggling with two heavy tackle boxes under each arm while his free hands were clutching two red fishing poles.

The three of them had been trekking through one of Matt's favorite trails. It supposedly led to a lake that housed an assortment of fishes from little, red snappers to foot-long sharks.

It had been an hour since the 'vase' incident. All was forgiven but just to be safe Matt gave him a time-out in the backseat of Becker's truck. It was an hour ride which meant a lifetime for Conner not to talk. Becker and Matt however were in heaven, relishing the silence.

"Uh-huh," Conner answered distractedly. He lobbed two more stones into the water.

"Could you stop that please?" Matt said. Becker was sweating steadily as he caught up to Matt. He had shed his two jackets and exchanged his jeans for a pair of red, checkered swim trunks. Matt and Conner did the same.

"Conner, will you come here?" Matt asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Yep sure," Conner replied, barely registering the words being said to him. With two hands, he underhanded six more pebbles into the shallow waters.

"You are scaring all the fishes away."

"Could you atleast help me carry some of this?" Matt panted. The boxes started to slip from under his arms. He looked at Becker and nodded. _Watch out Conner_.

Becker himself was carrying four heavy poles, two lugged over each shoulder. He came up behind Conner. With two swift movements he managed to swing two of the poles onto his left shoulder and also give Conner a quick slap on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Conner cried out.

"Here," said Becker, forcing he poles into Conner's hands, "I don't remember ever becoming your butler."

Conner buckled under the weight as Matt piled the two tackle boxes into his arms too.

"Use your legs," Matt offered.

Becker snickered when Conner opened his mouth to protest. "It's your turn. Plus you can use the exercise, all you do is sit in front of a computer," Beckers said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha Mr. Grumpy," mutters Conner.

_Here we go again, _Matt sighs_._

"Grumpy? Becker growled hotly, "I've been walking a better part of a mile carrying my and _your_ equipment up the hill while you were busy tossing little rocks –"

"Hey hey," Matt intervened. His eyes narrowed."Come on, I see the spot. It's not much farther." He said to the two arguing boys. _This is a fantastic start to the day_.

Becker pushed his way past Conner and Matt, taking the lead. Fifteen minutes later, they reached what Matt called paradise. The trees were skyscraper tall and parted to reveal a huge, crystal-clear lake. On top of that, it was surrounded by half a ring of car-sized rocks and sparkling, white sand. Every negative emotion dissipated when Becker first glimpsed the lake. And it took a lot to leave him speechless. Matt and Conner walked up beside him a few seconds later, both of them in awe.

"Wow, I gotta be a giant to throw those rocks," Conner grinned. Matt rolled his eyes and headed towards the rocks.

They unpacked and settled down onto one of the flatter rocks that overlooked the deepest part of the lake.

"Ahh," Matt sighed, "Now isn't this relaxing."

"For once I fully agree with you," Becker smirked. He slipped on his black, Oakley sunglasses and jogged off to the beach.

Conner watched as the higly-trained soldier began what would surely be a 2 mile run around the lake. He laughed aloud thinking that Becker would be the only person in the world to train while on a vacation. He sat down next to Matt and pulled out a lunch bag that Abby packed for him. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He grinned greedily at the sandwich he found and began to chow down.

"I guess I will be the only fishing," Matt said, gesturing to the food.

"Mmmhmm," Conner nodded, his cheeks bulging.

"Slow down Conner, you eat like a pig," Matt laughed. "Oh and here." Matt tossed a tube of sunblock onto Conner's lap.

"Whrt's tis ffore?" Conner managed his mouth still full of food.

"Abby's orders." He shrugged.

Matt exhaled deeply and placed his fishing pole into a crevice cut in the rock; that way he could still fish without holding the pole the whole time. It was the perfect weather, the sun, the breeze, the quiet, and for once Matt didn't even need to think about anomalys or dinosaurs. He reclined on his back, hands behind his head, eyes closed. And atleast now he can satisfy both of Emily's requests. _Hang with the boys, and get a tan_, he thought and drifted into a blissful nap.

Conner was sitting beside Matt, the pole resting between his legs. After a few minutes of solid concentration, he had lost interest in the fish and instead entranced by two crabs falling…or fighting over each other.

Becker was sitting alone with his pole loosly held in his hands. He had finished his jog in just twelve minutes, a new record. _Just a warm-up, nothing to be proud of._

There were a couple of rainbow colored fishes in his icebox, but like Conner, he got bored. Instead he found a more productive thing to do, like daydream about Jess… He wondered what he would be doing right now if he had stayed home in bed with her…oh well maybe she'll like the pink salmon he caught.

He was twirling his bait knife in his hand when he heard a sudden yell. His head twisted in the direction of the yell, definitely Conner's.

Matt was snoring lightly. He dreamed about Emily. They were on a beach much like this one. Her skin glowed as the sun set beside her. She's so beautiful; he wanted to kiss her so bad. And he tried. Their lips inched closer…and closer…and closer…then she disappeared.

He was pulled out of his dream when he felt a sharp kick to his side. An afterimage of Emily remained on the inside of his eyelid.

"Aargh!" Matt opened his eyes to see Conner sprawled on the rock next to him.

"Ow! Sorry," Conner apologized.

Becker ran over just in time to see to see everything. Conner was jumping and dancing around like a monkey on steroids. Or he thought so atleast. And in his hysteria he tripped over Matt. Or onto Matt…kicking his gut in the process.

Becker was fit to burst with laughter until his military side kicked into gear.

"Conner you okay?" Becker asked half-dragging his helpless friend onto his feet. He scanned him over twice for any injuries, and then picked up Conner's hand. He slipped two fingers just below the palm, checking the pulse.

"Ouch! Ahh! I think I'm dying!" Conner gasped, ever the drama queen.

Becker rolled his eyes and dropped his hand, "You're fine."

"Huh looks like a scratch or a rash but clearly not deadly," Matt pointed to Conner's leg. He had just gotten up to join them, still clutching his side.

"Tell us what happened."

"Ok um yea I was messing with this baby crab, and then this huge crab came and pinched me. Must've been it's mother or something…" he trailed off, poking the tiny welts on his leg. "Ouch!"

"And then?" Matt persisted.

"Oh yea, "Conner continues, "I saw this opening on the side of the rocks…" He pointed a couple feet across them.

Becker walked over to where Conner motioned at.

"I was looking at it and then the next thing I know – WHAM!" Conner smashed his two hands together. "Two large, freaky – thingys grab my leg and pull me in," he exaggerated.

"Really…?" Matt said not at all surprised.

Becker dropped to his stomach and peered into the hole.

"Careful mate," Matt warned as Becker cautiously inched his hand into the hole. He spotted something moving inside. He pulled out his bait knife and used it to slowly lift out two tiny, slimy fishes.

"Jellyfish, baby ones actually," Matt chuckles as Conner looked on. He poked them carefully as they tried to wiggle free. They were soft and blue-ish with a hint of red on the top.

"Hate those buggers," Conner said. He eyed the boneless sea animals evily.

"They are incredible creatures, you just need to watch out for their tentacles," Matt continued to stroke the jellyfishes. "They are naturally non-aggressive creatures if you don't provoke them."

Becker took them back from Matt. He gently dropped them into their cave with a tiny splash.

He straightened up, "So now what, shall we have a picnic" he drawls.

"Um excuse me but the injured genius is still in pain," Conner pointed to himself

"Conner it's just a scratch, and besides these aren't even poisonous, you'll live…probably," Matt added.

"But it still hurts…" Conner complained. "Can you do something about this rash?"

Becker stared at Matt for a moment, eyes twinkling. Matt looked up to catch his gaze.

"Well we don't have vinegar which is the ideal choice for treatment," he started slowly.

"Or baking soda…" Becker added.

"Or shaving cream…"

"…and I really don't need to use the bathroom yet so I can't – "

Conner's eyes widen, "What?"

Matt glanced up. "Well there's only one thing we _can _do." Before Conner could respond, Matt grabbed him under the arm as Becker did the same on the other side. They lifted Conner off his feet and marched him to the edge of the rock.

"Whoa-hey guys…" Conner was in full panic now.

"Sayonara my friend," Becker smirked and with Matt's help, they heaved Conner into the water.

"Wait! Nooo!"

They peered over the edge and saw the last of Conner's flailing arms as he plummeted to the lake. He dropped into the water with a loud splash and shot up seconds later.

"What was that for!" he yelled hotly. His head bounced up and down in the water.

Becker and Matt looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"Go save him eh?" Matt grinned at Becker who was more than pleased to do so.

Becker threw off his shirt, turned to face Matt and punched him on the shoulder. He cocked his head and backflipped into the lake, daring Matt to do the same. _Show-off!_

"I can't believe you did that," Conner cried out, as Becker swam towards him. He was still dumbfounded that his friends just tossed him into certain death. "First I'm attacked and next I'm drowning!"

Matt was observing the rescue when Abby phoned.

_Conner was thrashing wildly._

"Hi Abby. How's the shopping going?"

"Fantastic! And the trip?" she asked.

"Fantastic," Matt replied calmly. "Can you hold for a second?"

"_Conner relax!" he called from the top with his hand over the phone. "Salt water prevents the nematocysts from releasing so your pain will stop."_

"_Wait, I thought you said it wasn't poisonous...!"_

"Sorry Abby." Matt said, putting the phone back to his ear.

"_Quit splasing Temple," Becker grabbed a hold of Conner's collar and yanked him in the direction of the shore._

"So um, how's Conner?" Abby asked.

"Fine. Just fine, he's having a blast, we all are." Matt said as he watched Conner flounder in the 3 foot deep waters, with Becker doing all the work.

"_Thanks mate." Conner grumbled, crawling onto the shore._

"Well if that's the case I'll leave you guys alone. Bye Matt." Abby said.

"Bye Abby." Matt snaps the cellphone off and throws it aside. His eyes skim over the lake.

"Becker!" he called out. He waited for Becker to fully turn around, and then he jumped.

_One flip, two flips, twist, perfect ten landing…_ Matt smiled to himself as he hits the water.

_Becker's ego, deflated_.

**A/N**: wow this one is long, I didn't mean to make it this chapter so long and rambly but I got carried away with the ending.


	6. The Time Between

AN: Long wait, sorry I was on vacation and getting settled with college and stuff. Well this was suppose to be about paintball but turned out to be some more insight on Conner and Becker. It's alittle more serious and you get to see a side of Becker thats alittle more vulnerable than before. RR please, I really need some more ideas on what the guys do next!

* * *

><p>"That was not funny," Conner said and with boisterous motion, shook his hair from side to side like a wet dog. Matt put his hands up as Becker did the same.<p>

"Well I thought it was hilarious," Becker laughed. He pushed a towel through his hair and set it comfortably around his neck.

"I bet you did." Conner smiled back. He had to admit it was alittle fun being thrown into a lake. After being stuck in a lab for months, he was estatic to let loose and tear it up. No stress, no Abby to nag him, even though he loves it when Abby nags him, but most importantly no anomalies. He really needed a break from all that especially after the whole, 'I almost destroyed the world' bit.

He stole a glance at Becker and Matt, who were both busy dressing and packing. The three of them couldn't be any more different from each other but they worked well together when it mattered. The goofy genius, the brave leader, and the functioning mute with a gun.

_I couldn't have asked for a better pair of friends, _he thought seriously_._ They both risked their necks to save him. He remembered Becker who was there right beside him when Cutter died, the one who took on a pack of future predators head on to save their skin, and most importantly the one who helped him get Rex back before Abby had a chance to murder him. Then there's Matt, a man he barely knew when they first met, but he saved him from the jaws of a giant Spinosaurus, and not to mention also sacrificing himself to destroy an anomaly that he essentially created. Granted, that it was their job, Conner couldn't help but be proud to call them his best friends, despite the occasional teasing.

"Come on, we gotta get dressed and head out." Matt said, pulling a soft, cotton shirt over his head.

"What's next on the list?" Conner asked. He was hopping from side to side as he slipped into his jeans. He was starving at this point; swimming always had a way of making him hungry.

"My choice," Becker replied from the back of the truck. He packed the rest of the fishing poles onto the bed and slammed it shut.

"Which is?"

"Paintballing," Becker smiled crookedly.

"Oh. Sure why not. You could have atleast surprised me," Conner rolled his eyes. "Shot gun!" he called suddenly, as he saw Becker moving to the front of the truck.

"Take it," Matt walked up, gesturing to the passenger side.

"Wait – really?"

"Yeah, you deserve it after your ordeal earlier." Matt winked and climbed into the backseat.

"Well thank you Matt," Conner said, a smile lighted up his face. "So just you and me mate!" he grinned, elbowing Becker on the arm.

Before Becker could realize what had just occurred, Matt leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. "Have fun. It's only a two hour ride out of here," he whispered.

"Oh no-wait!" Becker cried, whipping around the front seat. It was too late. Matt had already stuck in a pair of earplugs and started to snooze.

_Great_. Becker turned back around. Conner just stared at Becker, a mile-long grin plastered across his face. Becker's eyes rolled into his head and groaned.

"So how are you doing?" Conner started. He put his feet up, and pushed the seat back while Becker answered with a punch of the accelerator as hard as he can.

_When I get my hands on you Matt…_

"Hey Becker umm, what's your first name?"

_Two hours…okay if I take the 420 Highway, at 90 mph…I can probably make it in one hour. And if we're lucky, in one piece._

* * *

><p>Alittle over an hour and a half later, the truck pulled up to Jungo Burger, a fast-food joint little ways off the highway. Not only was Conner complaining that he will faint if he doesn't get some food, though Becker wouldn't be too against that idea, they really needed to get some fresh air and food.<p>

"How was the ride?" Matt said, jumping out of the truck. He deliberately stretched his arms and yawned loudly while passing a rather disgruntled Becker.

"Just brilliant," Becker answered flatly. He walked into the restaurant with Conner already ordering.

"Two Barbeque, double-meat burgers with extra mustard and tomatoes, hold the cheese, a grilled chicken wrap, a chocolate milkshake, an apple pie, another order of fries and a small salad. Abby wants me to watch my weight," Conner said as both Matt and Becker simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"Oh and super-size everything." he added to the cashier.

"Where do you put all that?" Matt wondered, looking over the self-proclaimed genius' skinny frame.

"I do what I can."

The boys crammed into a booth by the window, Becker on one side, Matt and Conner on the other.

Conner immediately began to dig into his food. He unwrapped the burgers and shoved them into his mouth; in four bites he was done with the first burger. Becker ordered a double-meat burger with extra mushrooms and fries while Matt opted for a chicken sandwich. In ten minutes, the three of them were almost done.

"You know, I'm wondering how much the girls have spent on my card?" Conner asked between bites.

"If you're lucky, it isn't maxed out…yet," Matt said. He put the last of his sandwich into his mouth and washed it down with a sip of Coke before saying, "And it's not like you are under paid or anything."

"That's true," Conner decided. "How much do you get paid anyways?" Before Matt could answer he put a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He pushed Conner off the booth and quickly slid out next.

"Oi what's the deal?" Conner called but he already knew when Matt rushed into the men's bathroom. "Must be the chicken," he laughed and sat back into the booth. "What do you think it is?" He asked Becker. He looked at his friend who was staring down at the table.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Becker didn't move. That's odd. "Becker?"

"Hey umm, if I was too annoying in the car I'm sorry," Conner said. Becker didn't reply; instead he turned his head to look out the window.

That's strange. In this situation Becker would usually take this oppurtunity to say something hilariously sarcastic to Matt which would then lead Conner into his barrage of comments. But not this time.

Conner continued to stare at Becker for a minute wondering if he's sick. Becker doesn't talk too much to begin with but to be this silent and mysterious was worrying Conner.

"Conner how much do you worry about Abby?" he finally said.

Conner's brow furrowed, Becker never asked him stuff like this, ever. He answered seriously, "Every minute, of everyday."

Becker paused, taking in the words Conner said. "You might have guessed by now that Jess and I are together," Conner nodded. "Well I can't help but think that one day I might be killed, which isn't too surprising, but I don't want her to go through what I experienced with…Cutter, Sarah…then losing you, Abby and Danny. That was hard enough for me, and I'm a trained for these kinds of situations." Becker looked down again. "I mean everything was my fault. I was brought in to keep the team safe but I let Helen kill Cutter, then Sarah…I let her die too," His eyes were glazed and hard. "I was right there beside her. I made it my personal mission to bring her back; I couldn't lose her too after you guys. But I failed. She died in my arms and…that was it. She died and it was my fault, there was nothing I could do. After that I thought about quitting, and shutting myself off from everyone, I won't risk anyone else by being at the ARC."

Conner stared at Becker. He had never heard the soldier say so much, or something so personal before. To see so many fellow comrades and friends die must have hardened him throughout the years but he was not emotionless. Becker cared so much to the point that it must have been tearing him up inside, just trying to hold it all in. He put up a strong front for the team but inside, he was worried. Conner had experienced death as well with Stephen and Cutter so he understod where Becker was coming from.

"I don't want anyone, especially Jess, to go through all that," Becker continued. "And worse, if Jess died from anaphylactic shock that day…" he looked up at Conner, "Then I just don't know."

"I get how you feel," Conner started. He tried hard to find the right words to say to comfort Becker. "I go through that everyday. We all have people we care about but this is our job. It's important to the world and I'm not saying we shouldn't put that ahead of the people we love but it's something we must do right? I would die if something happens to Abby and I'm sure Matt feels the same with Emily, but the truth is, the best we can do is just be thankful for what we have now and try not to worry about the future. What happens will happen right mate." Conner said and Becker smiled at him. From that moment, the two of them have never had a stronger bond.

"You're not bad Temple," Becker smirked, as Matt came fumbling back to the table. "Ugghh, what I miss?"

"You okay Matt?" Conner grinned. He quickly moved aside so Matt could sit, "You look terrible."

"Quiet Conner," Matt groaned, his head resting on his hands.

"You look more like the grinch…but even angrier," Becker laughed as if the last conversation never happened. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm itching to shoot some people...with paint of course."

"Ughh no," Matt groaned again as Becker grabbed his arms and forced him out the door while Conner was enjoying all this from behind. _We are a funny bunch_, he thought.


	7. Paintballing

Conner didn't have a clue how he ended up here. His back was against a heap of sandbags, his gun set close to his chest. Bits of melted snow dripped from his hair. A rustling in the nearby bushes caused his heart to skip. His breathing quickened, He turned quickly from side to side, gun raised and ready. No one there. He sighed and lowered his gun.

"Temple!"

"Oh cra –" Conner yelped, almost falling over. "Becker, don't do that! Going to give someone a heart attack!" He clutched his chest.

"Where have you been? I've taken out half the other team already!" Becker said enthusiastically.

Conner wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Wait I hit…some…people," he lifted his paintball gun in response. "I'm just resting."

"What happened to going all 'James Bond' on them?" Becker laughed.

"What, I –"

"I'm kidding Conner," Becker slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed joyfully and then scampered off to wherever Matt was hiding. Conner laughed to himself; he didn't fail to notice the extra spring in Becker's step as he ran jauntily between the trees. _Just like a kid in a candy store. _Conner quickly hurried after him.

The two of them reached a line of trees facing a large field littered with oil drums and other obstacles. Matt was kneeling on the far right, his body hidden behind a piece of metal stuck in the ground. He was on the defense; the opposing Red team was on the opposite side of field shooting a volley of paintballs in Matt's direction.

"Looks like Matt needs us," Conner observed. Becker nodded.

The three of them were on the same team against a five-man German team full of huge, _huge_ men. The other team, or the Red team, offered to give them one of their members but Becker was quite confident they had everyone they needed. They would be the Green. They all had on a colored armband to differentiate the teams.

The objective of the game was to capture the flag without getting hit. Having a soldier, an ex-soldier, with the exception of a brilliant computer nerd, was very beneficial to a game like paintball. Becker was leader of _this_ team without much protest from the other two. This was Becker's choice of activity after all no one wanted to ruin his gung-ho mood. Plus Conner was just glad he finally got to handle a gun; he didn't understand why no one would ever trust him with one. He wasn't that bad.

"Cover me," Becker commanded.

"Gotcha." Conner stuck his gun out from behind the tree and shot a few distracting paintballs at the Red team as Becker sneaked over to where Matt was and kneeled down next to him.

"Took you long enough. There's the flag." Matt pointed to a hill behind the Red team.

"Right. I was thinkin –"

"So what's the plan?" Conner interrupted. He came up and stooped down besides the other two.

"Well I was about to say it but now I'm just thinking to throw you out there as a distraction while I go fetch the flag," Becker smirked.

"You're joking?"

"Does he look like a man who jokes?" Matt piped in.

"Well…I'm hoping for my life he is." Said Conner.

Becker raised an eyebrow at Conner before getting up. He burst out behind their metal hiding place. He let out a loud whistle. The opposing team turned their attention to Becker and greeted him with a line of paintballs. He crouched low into the snowy ground and hid his head as paint exploded around him. They hit the trees and barrels, everything but Becker. He ran further to the right before doing a baseball slide behind a four-layer pile of sandbags. He aimed his gun up over the sandbags and shot a line of green paintballs at two members of the Red team. They were taken by surprise as paint splattered all of their faces. Becker grinned at his achievement then signaled for Matt and Conner to get the flag.

"Come on." Matt pushed Conner in front of him but turned back behind the cover of trees when shots splattered around him. Becker was still behind covering Matt and Conner. He didn't notice when three hard, red paintballs caught him in the shoulder. Matt turned around to see Becker raising his arms up to signal he was out. Conner was still ahead and managed to dodge the incoming shots from the remaining two. He ducked and took aim. He shot at a particularly fat man. The bright, green paint exploded onto his vest. He stumbled back in shock. "Yes!" Conner cheered, he finally got a hit, granted he was the biggest target, but a hit nonetheless. There was one member of the Red team left standing between Conner and the flag. He sprinted, actually more like a lumbering jog in the soft snow, towards the flag; he could feel Matt's footsteps right behind him. They charged straight at the last Red member. He was overwhelmed as both Matt and Conner came up to him, guns pointed to his chest. The man surrended.

"Conner. Would you like the honors?"

"Why yes," Conner smiled and pulled the flag out of the ground.

"Good job," Matt congratulated. He gave Conner a small pat on the back while Becker ran up.

"Nice job you guys. And Conner…wow," Becker laughed looking at Conner.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I guess you really are James Bond." Becker's eyes twinkled. Conner smiled back at him.

"This was fun Becker, nice choice," Matt said. _Boys Night Out is two-thirds done, _he thought.

"Thank you," Becker nodded.

"Oh one thing mate, you have red on you," Conner pointed at Becker. The three of them shared a look for a moment before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

(_Shaun of the Dead reference, the boys' favorite movie.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took me forever to crank this story out. I've been in college for a month so I've finally gotten use to it; hopefully I will write more now. Yes I had to add my fave zombie movie reference at the end because...I was thinking of making a Primeval story that is set in a Zombie Apocalypse. Stupid? Yea probably, blame my friend who got that stuck in my head.**


	8. Why do you get to be Han?

"No. I can't."

"You can and you will."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"I think I might hurl."

"Don't exaggerate, it's very disconcerting."

"Seriously –"

"It's only fair," Matt said with finality. He was in the middle of a quasi-serious, face-to-face, crisis chat with Becker when Conner walked into the hotel room. He gave Becker and Matt a full head-to-toe rundown trying hard to contain his amusement; one was dressed like a furry, overgrown, man-dog, while the other looked like sarcastic space cowboy (but a cool one).

"You guys ready?"

"No I'm not ready!" Becker blustered. "How come you get to be Luke?"

"I'm always Luke," Conner replied simply.

"And you," Becker turned to Matt. "How come you get to be Han?"

"I'm always Han, I exude Han-ness," Matt shrugged.

Becker cocked his head in bafflement, "Excuse me?"

"Leadership," Matt looked from Becker to Conner, "Sarcasm, aloofness, you know..."

"Well explain again why I need to be Chewie?"

Several explanations quickly rambled out of Conner and Matt's mouth, "It's not that bad."

"It's the only costume I had left."

"You look perfect."

"Plus, you and Chewie are very similar; you know, same temperament, same mood swings…"

"Take that –"

"Whoa Becker relax," Matt grabbed one of Becker's wooly arms as it was in mid-swing. "And Conner don't exacerbate things," He added.

"What?" the other two turn to Matt, confused.

"Forget it. Let's just put on our costumes and get to this convention. You never know this could be fun."

"It _is _fun," Conner reassured. He bounded out of the room; the geek in him was aching to explode into brightly colored light-sabers and ray guns.

"Trust me, I think you will like this more than you expect," Matt reiterated. Becker just glared.

"And it's the last activity of the day," Matt offered. Becker continued to stare past him.

Matt sighed, "50 pounds says you'll like this?"

Becker turned his head slowly to face Matt's, "You're on."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I know, sorry about no updates in awhile but I found some time this month so I think I will finish this fab story. I kinda wrote this b/c I couldn't sleep so it might not make alot of sense...and my humor is a bit off from watching too many dark british shows.

Okay so this chapter we find Conner shwing his two friends the excitement of a sci-fi convention (much like a Comic-Con in London). I made this section short because I don't know when the full chapter will be done and this way you'll have a litte something to read to lead up to it. I'm sure you can infer on what they guys are dressed up as :) P.S. Can't you just imagine Becker rolling his eyes when Matt says "exuding Han-ness"? lol I don't even know where I came up with that line...And yes I know they kinda gang up on Becker here but it's because I love him :)


End file.
